How Did This Happen?
by CSIwannabe
Summary: There is a new lab tech at the LV CSI lab. She is almost a complete mystery to all but one person. This is a first try fic. Rating is for content and language.
1. It Begins

"Finally, we can have our "family" barbecue! Have we decided where it is going to be?" Nick asked all of the night shift. (Brass and Greg included) After a few minutes of silence, Greg pipes up, "Hey, why don't we have it at one of the rent able pools?" "Hey, _Greggo_, don't forget that you have to train the newbie lab tech. We still have two shifts left and she is waiting in the lab for you. Have fun," Grissom informed Greg in his 'there-is-no-way-out-of-this-so-don't-even-try' voice.

"Brittany, do you have those samples done yet? This is the second time that I have asked and Grissom or Warrick will be here any minute for them," a very annoyed Greg pointed out two hours later. "Sir, if you could just calm down for two seconds, you would realize that they have been sitting on your desk since just shortly after you asked for them the first time. I tried to tell you but you weren't listening," the scrawny, dirty blond girl told him. She wasn't even trying to hide her amusement. "Also, while you weren't listening, Nick dropped off the trace/DNA evidence from his and Catherine's case. They are printing right now." "Ok, two things. First off, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir? Just Greg is fine. Secondly, now that you have the results, what do you do with them?" Greg pointed out just as the second set of results printed off.

Then, as she realized where she screwed up, she stormed over to his desk and added Grissom's results to the ones in her hand and ran off to find Grissom or Catherine.

Jeez, this is just great! I have to 'teach' some newbie chick that seems to hate me, won't listen to a thing I— "Am I smelling frying brain cells or is it just me?" Sara taunted as she brought her trace/DNA evidence in. "No, just contemplating ways to torture the new—. Wait a minute! Sara, can you do me a favor?" "Sure Greg, what do you need?" " I need to go talk to Grissom. Can you bring Brittany to the break room?" "Sure, but I can guarantee that I will not be staying."


	2. Tricks and Talks

As Greg walks into Grissom's office, he is slightly surprised to see him there. "Hey, Griss, you busy?" "No Greg. Come on in. I was just reading the results from Brittany. They are very precise." "Can I have a bag of your chocolate-covered grasshoppers and can I borrow your tarantula?" After promising Grissom that he would pay him back for the grasshoppers and being told that he could not have the tarantula, he headed to the break room and paged Sara. "Hey, sorry Greg, but I have to go," Sara pointed out as she brought Brittany in the break room. "No problem. Thanks for running that errand for me."

A few moments of awkward silence occur before Brittany finally asks what Greg has in the paper bag. "Oh, these are just some Baby Ruth imitations that I bought around the corner from my house. They are actually really good." "Hmm…I guess I will try one." She pops one in her mouth, "They are ok, I guess…"

Around twenty minutes later, Grissom walks in and sees Greg and Brittany chatting and eating the—Wait a minute! Why am I getting the impression that she does not know what they really are? "So Greg, how are you two enjoying those chocolate-covered grasshoppers?" Grissom politely asked as he popped one in his mouth. The look on Brittany's face was priceless…until she threw up. Thankfully she made it to the trash can before she threw up all over the table. When she was done she went over to Greg and started screaming at him, "Greg! You perverse, little ingrate! If this is your form of flirting, you can just stop it now! I'm taken!" Then she slapped him and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, on the other side of Vegas, Brittany was just getting ready for work when her boyfriend, Damien, came home from work. "Where the hell are you going?" "Damien, you know that I am a lab tech and I am helping with a big case. Now, please move so I can—" "Shut-the-hell-up! You-aren't-going-anywhere-until-I-get-what-I-want," was shouted with several punches or kicks spread between and during words.

Ten minutes later, Damien gave her one last kick and told her "Go clean up and go to your _job_. And remember what will happen if I find out you told anyone." With this, he walked out and went off to god only knows where to do god only knows what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sara, can you come here for a minute?" Greg whispered from the doorway to get Sara's attention off of the file folder in her hand. "Sure. What's up Greg?" "Have you seen Brittany?" Just then, Brittany walks in, and she looks like hell. "Jesus Brittany! What happened?" Greg and Sara simultaneously say. "I fell down some sta—" she started to reply before she got beeped to go Grissom's office.

"Hey, what do you need?" "Brittany, close the door when you come in and have a seat. We need to talk." With a little hesitation, Brittany did as she was asked and started to wonder what she did to be in his office with the door closed. She had heard that when that happens, it is not always a good thing. "I noticed that you clocked in late today and that you look like hell. Now what is the explanation for this?" Deciding to use the same alibi that she used with Greg, "I fell down some stairs when I was coming to work."

"Fell down some stairs? How do you get bruises shaped like handprints from falling down—" "It is none of your damn business! Why do you care anyway? " "Brittany, if there is something going on in your home life that could threaten your work, I need to know about it." "What? So all you care about is how well I work?" "That is not the case, I care because, not only am I your supervisor, I am your friend." "Friend? Tch, Yeah right. I have only know you for like what, two days?" "That is not the point. I really don't care if you have only been under my supervision for ten minutes or for ten years; you are my responsibility and more importantly, my friend. I consider everyone, you, Greg, and Brass included, family."

Suddenly, Brittany got really quiet, "Griss, listen to me. It is nothing, ok? Damien and I just got into a bit of an argument over my work schedule and he got angry." Grissom silently took off his glasses and tried to fend off an impending headache, "I will let it go this time if you promise me that you will come to the barbecue tonight. Bring your boyfriend. I would like to meet him." With a horrified look she stated "You aren't going to ask him about our fight are you? It is really nothing. If you promise not to say anything about this little 'talk' to him, I will bring him to the barbecue. Deal?"


	3. Secrets revealed

A/N: Something I forgot to mention in my first two chapters is I own nothing CSI related. I do own Brittany though.

Not too long after making a deal about their conversation, Brittany and Grissom went their separate ways. Brittany started to head for the lab, when Hodges 'accidentally' spilled his very hot coffee all over her. "Hodges! Damn it! It's not like I'm already late enough as it is!" Leaving a laughing Hodges in the hallway, she rushes to the locker room so that she can put on a clean shirt. In her big hurry, she doesn't notice that Warrick is in there. As she is changing her shirt, he turns around and sees all of her bruises. "Holy shit! What happened? Wait a minute. This better not be from who I think it is from." "Warrick, I am late and I don't need you on my tail as well as Grissom. Now, I will tell you what I told him. It is nothing, and you have no reason to care because I have only been here for two days."

With a long sigh, Warrick states "Brittany, how is it that you seem to forget that I have known you for over three years. Ever since you have been in Vegas, I have been your friend. What makes you think that I don't care?" "Warrick, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just mean that you shouldn't have to worry about me. Now, I need to get back to work before Greg comes looking. Oh, and just for your information, Damien will be coming with me to the barbeque, and I know you don't like him so please be nice, ok?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the barbecue, which ended up being at one of the many rent able community pools, Nick and Greg had thrown a fully-clothed Sara into the pool and were scheming on how to do the same to Brittany and Catherine, who were watching Lindsey chase Warrick to get her flip-flop back, and Grissom, Damien, Brass were lounging by the grill with the food. After Brittany disappeared into the bathroom, Grissom told Catherine to see if she could get any info from Brittany about what was going on.

"Hey. What is going on? Why aren't you in the pool with everyone else? Or did you not bring a bathing suit?" "I have my suit on under my clothes, but I really don't think anyone wants to see me in a two-piece." "Brittany, you have a beautiful figure. Now get out there. Or is there something, or _someone_, stopping you?" "I know I have a good figure, I just have a really bad rash on my stomach. I don't want to gross anyone out." Catherine then rolls her eyes, "Brittany, you are talking about a bunch of CSI 3's. It takes a lot to gross us out. Can I see your rash? I might be able to give you something for it."

A few minutes later, a very reluctant Brittany is pulling up her shirt to show her tummy when Catherine sees the very edge of a deep purple bruise. "Jesus, what happened? That sure as hell is no rash" "Catherine, I know. Just don't worry about it. Now, we need to be getting back out there." "No, you stay here. I will be right back."

Grrrr…Damn it. She is probably going to get Grisso—Well speak of the devil. Brittany was thinking just as Catherine walked in with Grissom in tow. Catherine had pulled up Brittany's shirt to show Grissom the bruises. "Do these bruises make you notice anything when you look at them?" Catherine started to ask, completely ignoring the protests being made. "Yeah. What really sticks out is the apparent boot prints. They are really dark and there are some cuts—" "Is it ok if I have some say in this and get you two to quit talking about me like I am either not here or just another dead body that can't hear you! Now, I want to go back out there and try to have fun."

After they went back out to the pool, Damien caught Brittany and went back into where she had just come out of. "What was going on in there? You didn't tell them anything did you? You know what will happen if I find out that you did," her very suspicious boyfriend stated. "Damien, you know that I wouldn't tell them because I know what will happen. Do you think that I enjoy being hit by you for no odd reason?" "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" "Damien, do you want me to raise my voice? I have tried to be civil. I have let you beat on me and—"

"What is going on in here?" Grissom asked as he was coming in with Sara. "Nothing, Damien and I were just discussing whether or not to go to a movie or not. Damien, do you want to go to the movie or do you want to rent one?" "I think we could just rent one and stay in." "Ok, we should get going so that we can get to the store before it closes."


	4. What Did He Do to You?

A/N: There are no spoilers as of right now, but that might change. As usual, I own no CSI related characters or any of that.

What is that knocking sound coming from? It is probably that damn heater again. Better get up and fix it. Warrick Brown thought as he looked at the clock, which read shortly after 3 A.M.

One of my few nights off and I can't sleep because of some stupid heater. I think that means I need to get a new one or fix this one. After putting on a pair of jeans over his boxers, he went to the heater and realized that the knocking was not coming from his heater but from the door and it was accompanied by yelling.

"Warrick! Open the door! Please let me in!" He sprinted to the door as he realized who the voice was, and he could only think of one reason she would be at his door at three in the morning.

It was a very good thing that he got to the door when he did because he barely caught her as she dropped on the spot.

"Good God, what did he do to you?" He laid her down onto his couch and sprinted to grab his phone. "This is CSI Brown. I am requesting an ambulance at this address as soon as possible. I have got a female domestic abuse victim. I am unable to assess her injuries. She is unconscious at the moment. Please hurry."

Ten minutes later, she was being loaded into the ambulance and Warrick was getting ready to follow them to Desert Palm when he realized he should probably call Brass and Grissom and let them know what is going on. "Griss, this is Warrick. Can you meet me at Desert Palm with Brass ASAP? I will tell you more there. I gotta go," he finished just as he was walking into the emergency room.

"Where is she? Where is the domestic abuse vic they brought in just a minute ago?" he asked a passing nurse.

"She is in the intensive care surgery room. If you wait outside of the ICU, I can let you know, if you are family."

"I'm sorry, but I am the closest thing to family she has. My name is Warrick Brown," he said as he pulled out his ID to show her.

"Sir? Mr. Brown?"

"Wha?" Warrick hollered as he rolled off of the six chairs that he took up while laying down. "There are two men looking for you downstairs and the girl you were asking about earlier is out of surgery and is at the end of the ICU hallway. You can go see her if you would like, but she is very heavily medicated and probably asleep."

" What are her injuries?" "I am not sure of her injuries. You will have to talk to her doctor about that."

"Ok, I will talk to him/her when they come to check on her. Can you send the two gentlemen downstairs up here please?"

"I can do that. Oh, Mr. Brown, her doctor's name is Dr. Parr." "Thank you," Warrick replies as he is heading to Brittany's room.

As soon as he saw her, he had to leave the room because he was afraid he would wake her up, plus he didn't want her to see him crying. "Sir, are you ok?" a woman asked Warrick as she was getting ready to walk into Brittany's room.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I take it you are Dr. Parr." "Yes. I am guessing you are Warrick Brown. Let's go over here and sit down."

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but what are her injuries?" "Wait. Are you a CSI?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

After explaining that she had some evidence that he might want to take back to the lab, she called for an intern to bring the evidence to her from the ER. "Now, onto her injuries. As you will find out when the evidence is here, she was raped. Repeatedly. Also she was shot in the leg and cut several times with what I am guessing to be a switchblade. With her ribs, quite a few of them are broken, and what is not broken completely is fractured. Her right shoulder was dislocated and every single bone in that arm, hand, and wrist is broken. Lastly, she is in a comatose state. "

Warrick let out an exasperated breath as the extent of her injuries sunk in, then he started to pace. "Mr. Brown, there is one last injury that I need to tell you about and I think you are going to want to sit down."


	5. Confessions

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. school has been hectic but it is almost over and that will mean more stories. Please R&R and enjoy.

"Oh c'mon. There is no way that there can be any worse injury or anything that could make the situation worse."

Just then the intern brought the evidence from the ER, and Grissom and Brass were following close behind. Brass said that he would take the evidence back to the lab, and at Warrick's request, put out an APB on Damien Maana after hearing the extent of her injuries. Except for one.

"Now, Mr. Brown, Mr. Grissom, the last injury I have to tell you about is not going to be one that you are going to be able to see. It is going to be one that is going to affect her mentally more than anything. Some of the beating to her torso and stomach from the 'attack' and the rape was bad enough that her ovaries and other reproductive organs were damaged beyond repair."

If possible, all of the color drained out of Warrick's face and Grissom sat down very heavily.

"Dr. Parr, you mean she is unable to have children?" Grissom finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes, I am afraid. I am sorry but I need to go. I have other patients to tend to."

"Warrick, what happened? I mean before you called Jim and I."

"I woke up to a knocking sound. I thought it was my heater until I got up and went to check it. Then I realized that it was someone at my door and they were yelling. I barely got to the door in time to break her fall. After that, it is just pretty much a blur because I was just terrified about whether or not she would live."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, Jim Brass had called in everyone on night shift. He told them that he really couldn't tell them anything except that she was in a comatose state and some of her injuries that were related to the evidence he brought back.

"Grissom and Warrick are there right now. They are going to work on this case because the rest of you have cases. Greg, here is the evidence. Get it processed ASAP. The sooner we find Damien, the sooner Brittany is safe." After saying this, Brass received several confused looks.

"Why are we looking for him? He is her boyfriend. You all saw him yesterday. He adores her and she obviously loves him," Nick started to explain.

"You didn't hear what I did yesterday," Grissom stated as he walked in with Warrick.

"Gil, what do you mean?" Catherine started to ask.

"Yesterday, after you and I had come out of the changing area, I heard them yelling at each other. I intervened before things could get out of hand. Obviously things did get out of hand; where we couldn't stop them." Ten minutes later, after Warrick had gone home to shower, Brass got a phone call telling him that the Henderson authorities have Damien and are transporting him back to Las Vegas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brown," Warrick said as he walked into his house. "We've got him. The Henderson people caught him," Brass replied.

"Great. Do I need to come back to interrogate him or at least sit in on the interrogation?"

"Actually, Gil, Catherine, and I talked and we have decided that it would be better for you to stay at the hospital with Brittany. By the way, how is she?"

"She is still in a coma. I really hope you can get him busted for this. He deserves to pay for what he did," Warrick said before he hung up with Brass and went to sit with Brittany.

When he got to her room, he heard someone in there talking to her.

"Brittany, you gotta pull out of this. Please. I know that I have been unkind to you in the few days that I have known you, but please don't leave me. I am not gonna tell you that I am better than that scum that did this to you, because I barely know him. But I know that I can treat you better, so please don't leave me. If you are hearing this you probably think that I am crazy, and I guess that I am, but I am crazy for you," Greg Sanders was telling her as he sat by her.


	6. Waking Up and Blowing Up

**A/N: This chapter has some spoilers (albeit crappy spoilers) for Play With Fire. I have decided that I will no longer update unless I get at least one review. And let me know in a review if you want to see what else I have been working on. Also everything that is bolded and in italics is what someone is thinking. (i.e. _blah blah blah_)**

"Greg? Why am I in the hospital and why are you here?"

"Brittany! You woke up!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? If someone was talking to you like you were to me—" Brittany said as she was trying to make the room quit spinning.

"You heard all of that? You probably think I am completely stupid don't you?"

"No, I don't think that. But I would like some explanation of why I am in a hospital bed and hurt like hell."

"Give me a minute and I will be right back," Greg said as he ran out of the room.

On his way out, he ran face first into Warrick, who was standing at the door trying to make his escape before Greg realized that he was there.

"Warrick! I knew someone was out here! How much did you hear?"

Warrick replied, a little embarrassed that he got caught, "I heard all of it. I am so sorry that I eavesdropped on you. I had no right."

"It is ok. I think I should be the one apologizing to you. I mean, she must have come to you because she likes you."

"Greg, man, listen. There are two reasons why she came to me. The first is because she has known me for three years and I am her best friend,"

"Rub it in why don't ya?"

"And the second is because I live like three blocks from their apartment."

"Oh. I feel like a complete jerk now. I just assumed that she had a thing for you and vice-versa."

Warrick looked like it was very hard for him to admit when he said that he had a thing for her, but he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. After admitting that, Warrick went into Brittany's room to talk to her for a few minutes to make some arrangements while Greg went back to the lab to go to work and tell everyone the good news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg, I know you are happy that Brittany woke up and that we nailed Damien for almost killing her, but you need to get this processed as soon as possible," Catherine said as she brought some trace/DNA evidence in from her case about two days later.

"No prob Cath. You know where to put everything, right?"

Catherine put everything where Greg could find it as she rolled her eyes.

**_Man, I can't believe how great things are going in my life right— What is that_** **_sizzling sound?_** Greg thought as he went to investigate.

**_I don't know why I even try. I kept thinking that Grissom would turn any_** **_minute and see me, but—_** Sara thought before her thoughts were interrupted as she walked by the lab. BOOM!

Glass seemed to come from everywhere. The blast shook the whole building as Greg turned to get away from the sound. **_Well, things _were _going great. _**was Greg's last conscious thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, Greg was being loaded into an ambulance because he was the worst hurt. Sara was sitting on the sidewalk just kinda zoned out and staring at the bleeding cut on her hand.

"Sara. Sara!" Grissom yelled when he finally saw her.

"What?"

"Have you had that treated yet?"

"No, it is fine."

"No it isn't. Can we get a medic over here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how ya feeling Brittany?" Sara asked as she walked in.

"I am doing pretty good. What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Well, that is kinda why I am here. The lab exploded today and Greg got hurt pretty bad. Grissom arranged for him to be in the same room as you so that someone can watch him."

"When will he be here?"

"He should be here in an hour or two. Soon as he gets out of surgery. But I will warn you, he will be on pretty heavy meds." "Ahhhh! Damn it!"

"What? What is it?"

"My meds wore off again. You know what is weird? I have been awake for about three days, and I still don't know what all of my injuries are."

**_I probably should get Grissom and Warrick to get Dr. Parr to tell her. _** "Here, I will get Dr. Parr to talk to you after Grissom and Warrick come to visit you."

"Ok. See ya later. Wait, can you go get some stuff from my house. I want my laptop; it is in a bag on my coffee table. Just get the key from Warrick."

"No prob."


	7. Injuries Told

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, Griss would pull his head out of his butt and marry Sara, Cath and Warrick would be together, and Ecklie would be forced to clean up puke on carnival rides. In short, don't own them.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. The plot bunny is always running away; so if it seems crappy let me know. I will try to get another chapter for _Diary Of?_ up pretty soon and I need some input on how you would feel about another story with Brittany in it. **

"Griss, I have some bad news." Sara stated as she stepped into the waiting room.

"What?" Grissom and Warrick said as they jumped out of their chairs.

"She wants to know all of her injuries. Dr. Parr is going to meet you two there in fifteen minutes."

"Shit. She is going to be pissed when she finds out that she isn't going to be able to have kids." Warrick muttered.

"Yea, more than likely. Hey can I have the key to the storage place that you put her stuff into."

"You mean the key to my garage? Sure."

"Good luck. And don't forget to tell her about Damien. Grissom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Let's go in here."

As soon as they get in the room, Sara starts to ask him, "Griss, you know that Greg and Brittany are not going to be able to live without someone to help them for a while right?"

"Yeah, that is why I have started to get my townhouse ready for both of them."

"Ok, well, who is going to help Brittany with certain _things_?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that. Erm…Umm…"

"Griss, if you quit tripping over your words, I will move in with you and help all of you."

"Thanks. I guess we better get going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Dr. Grissom, Mr. Brown, are you ready to tell her?" Dr. Parr asked as she met them outside Brittany's door.

"Bout as ready as is possible. She is going to fly off the handle though." Warrick said. He spoke for both of them.

"Brittany? Are you awake?" Dr. Parr asked as she walked in the room.

"Yeah. I wouldn't try to sleep if I knew that you were going to tell me what all me injuries are. So, what are they?"

"Ok, well, some of them were probably pretty obvious but I will need to list them as well as some of the non-obvious ones. Your right shoulder was dislocated, and all of the bones in your right arm, wrist, and hand were broken. You were shot in the leg and cut several times. All of your ribs were either fractured or broken. Until three days ago, you were in a coma, and you were raped and beaten enough that any chance you had at ever having children were completely wiped out."

At that, Brittany grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be an alarm clock, with her left hand and hurled it across the room.

"Damn him! Damn him. I should have left when I had the chance. Now he will probably leave the state and do this to someone else."

During this, Dr. Parr had excused herself from the room. Warrick decided to inform her of Damien's capture. "Brittany, you have the chance to keep him from doing this to someone else. Right now he is sitting in a jail cell waiting to go to trial. All you need to do is to testify at his trial with the rest of us. Dr. Parr has said that she will testify and present the pictures and medical reports as evidence. He will more than likely be found guilty."

**_Hmmm, should I go for the chance to put him behind bars? If I do that, there is no way he can get to me or any other woman. _**"Ok, I'll testify. When is the trial?"

"It is in a week." Grissom replied since Warrick was cleaning up the alarm clock that Brittany had thrown.

"Ok. Now, when do I get to go home and go back to work?"

"You get to leave today, along with Greg. But, you are not going back to your apartment. All of your stuff is in storage, and neither of you are supposed to be living alone for the next three weeks. You are both going to be living with me and Sara."

"Since when is Sara living with you?" Catherine and Greg simultaneously asked when the former rolled the latter in the room.

"Since I know that Grissom is not going to be able handle both Brittany _and _Greg. You two are both too wild for him to handle alone. Plus, I don't think Brittany would be able to handle that much testosterone in one house. Now, I am sure you two are wanting to get out of here." Sara said when she walked in the room with Greg and Brittany's release forms.

"Warrick and I need to go get ready for our double date tonight with Nick and Mia. Ta." Catherine said as she latched onto Warrick's arm and dragged him out of the room.


End file.
